1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image display apparatus and an image display method, and more particularly, to an image display apparatus and an image display method, in which attributes of a highlighted item and items adjacent to the highlighted item in an item list including a plurality of items may be changed and displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display apparatus is an apparatus having a function of displaying an image that may be viewed by a user. A user may view broadcasting through an image display apparatus. An image display apparatus displays, on a display, broadcasting selected by a user from broadcast signals transmitted by a broadcasting station. Globally, broadcasting is switching from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting.
Digital broadcasting denotes broadcasting in which digital image and audio signals are transmitted. Digital broadcasting is more robust to external noises than analog broadcasting, thereby having a low data loss, being advantageous for error correction, and providing a clear screen having high resolution. In addition, digital broadcasting enables bidirectional services, unlike analog broadcasting.
Recently, smart televisions are being provided to provide a variety of content in addition to a digital broadcasting function. Instead of being manually operated according to selection by users, smart televisions are meant to analyze and provide what users desire without manipulation from users.